Dos bodas, una muerte y un millón de recuerdo
by RG29
Summary: Anos de espera y todo para nada... Sahora: estas feliz senora Li?. Sakura: aun tengo opurtunidad de escapar?. Sahoran: jajajaa... te encontrare donde sea.. hasta que la muerte nos separe recuerdas?
1. 1 Preparativos 1

**Dos bodas, una muerte y un millón de recuerdos**

**Declaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Notas: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos, las **_**((cursivas entre paréntesis))**_** son los pensamientos y las demás son parte de la narración.**

**Capítulo 1: Preparativos 1**

Hong Kong

Un joven de 21 años ya tenía 5 minutos mirando la imponente puerta que tenía en frente. (-_-) Estaba reuniendo valor para ver a su madre. Un minuto después suelta un gran suspiro y entra a la habitación. Las puertas revelaba una gran oficina con grandes muebles antiguos pero no sin dejar de ser elegantes, cortinas de color oscuro que le daban un toque tenue a la habitación y por ultimo un escritorio que hacia juego con los muebles pero del tamaño de una mesa donde bien se podrías sentar 4 personas. El joven de pelo castaño oscuro y rebelde camino hasta ponerse en frente del escritorio donde se encontraba sentada su madre y dijo:

_Shaoran: Madre vengo a despedirme.__  
__Ieran: Si, puedes irte. Salúdala de mi parte, nos vemos en unos días.__  
__Shaoran: Si, adiós__._

Shaoran salió de la habitación en camino al carro que lo estaba esperando para ir al aeropuerto.

Tokio

Un grupo de mujeres rodeaban a una joven sonrojarse. Era Sakura y se estaba probando ya su segundo vestido de bodas. Era blanco con pedrerías simples pero que le daban un toque especial. Arriba tenia forma de un corsé y debajo una gran falda. Todas tenían una expresión sonada, llenas de felicidad por el acontecimiento que sucedería en un unos días.

_Tomoyo: Te ves divina. (*.*)__  
__Sonomi: Ese vestido es hermoso. Te has esmerado hija. Pareces una princesa Sakura. __  
__Tomoyo: Claro que sí! Después de todo es Sakura. Sakura? …Te has quedado sin palabras?__  
__Sakura: Lo siento. _Finalmente salió de las nubes_. Es perfecto Tomoyo. Muchas gracias.__  
__Tomoyo: No me tienes que agradecer nada. Sabes que me encanta diseñarte ropa. Era obvio que diseñaría tus vestidos de novia._

Sakura sonrió nuevamente y unas lágrimas se le salieron de la emisión. Estaba extremadamente feliz, después de casi 10 años de noviazgo finalmente se iban a casar. Ya no mas video llamadas, ya no mas cartas y esperas infinitas para volverse a ver. Finalmente iba a poder estar a su lado para siempre. Tomoyo pudo leer los pensamientos de su amiga quien se miraba en el espejo. La abrazo tiernamente por la espalda y le dijo:

_Tomoyo: Finalmente, verdad?_

Sakura la miro impresionada, preguntándose como supo pero después la miro con confianza recordando que después de todo es su mejor amiga y respondió:

Sakura: Si!

Las demás mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor: Sonomi, las hermanas Li, Meiling y las amigas de Sakura, hicieron un grito unísono: _Felicidades Sakura!_

-  
Horas después

Sakura iba de camino al aeropuerto junto con su hermano. Quería ir a recoger a su futuro esposo, el vuelo estaba pautado a llegar a las 6:35 pm y como siempre iba retrasada por casi media hora. Había planeado llegar temprano pero no tomo en cuenta el detalle del tránsito.

Sakura: _Hermano no puedes ir más rápido?_ Dijo angustiada. _Shaoran va a llegar primero que nosotros!_. Dijo esta vez desesperada.  
Toya_: Tranquilízate monstruo!. Ya estamos casi en la entrada. Además se supone que te tomas unos 20 minutos para el papeleo y las maletas. Tantas veces que has venido al aeropuerto y todavía no te sabes el procedimiento._ Dijo esto último con tono de burla.  
Sakura: _NO ME DIGAS MONSTRO!._ Gritó.  
Toya: _Cálmate, cálmate. Mira ya llegamos, te dejare en la entrada para que no explotes de la desesperación, mientras yo voy a parquearme._  
_Sakura: Gracias, nos vemos._

Sakura salió corriendo del carro en dirección a la zona de llegada de los pasajeros. Toya miro como salió y pensó que a pesar de tantos años aun sigue siendo la misma niña torpe que siempre llega tarde.

Sakura había llegado a la zona correspondiente y empezó a mirar a cada persona que salía en búsqueda de Shaoran. Unos minutos después alguien le agarro la mano suavemente desde la espalda y le susurro al oído.

Shaoran: _Me buscabas?_

Sakura sintió lo mismo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él. Un sentimiento cálido que la llenaba de felicidad. Volteo rápidamente y lo abrasó. Se abrazaron durante unos minutos y sintió la colonia tan conocida, menta, movió uno de sus brazos desde su fuerte espalda hacia su cabeza para tocar su pelo y este hizo lo mismo hasta separarse un poco para verla a los ojos y decirle:

Shaoran: _Hola_. Sonrió  
Sakura: _Hola, te extrañe._ Dijo un poco triste.

Shaoran sintió como se le apretó un poco el corazón al escucharla, solo habían pasado un par de días sin verse pero también la había extrañado mucho. Lo único que se le ocurrió para reconfortarla fue besarla. Se acerco lentamente en dirección a sus labios pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran pero la voz de Toya los interrumpió.

Toya_: Veo que ya encontraste al mocoso._ Sonaba molesto. _Vamos antes de que el tráfico empeore._

Durante el camino a la casa de Shaoran, Sakura se la paso hablando animadamente de los detalles de la boda, Toya decía uno que otro comentario para molestarla mientras que Shaoran solo se limitaba a escucharla y asentir de vez en cuando. Estaba totalmente embobado, es que en esos días la había extrañado mucho. A pesar de que solo podía ver su espalda desde el asiento trasero sabia que ella estaba sonriendo, lo sabía por la forma en que hablaba: entusiasmada, feliz y saber que casarse con él la hacía tan feliz lo hacía mucho más feliz a él.

Sakura: ..._solo faltaba ver el segundo vestido. Tomoyo se esmeró, los dos quedaron muy bonitos._  
Shaoran: _Que bueno_.

Sakura se estiro para verlo y cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta le sonrío dulcemente causando que ella se sonrojara. Shaoran al darse cuenta de la reacción de su prometido sonrío aun más pero de manera picara. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas.

Tomoyo: _Oye monstruo siéntate correctamente. Que no ves que causaras un accidente?_ Dijo molesto, no le gustaba para nada la situación en que estaba: estaba haciendo de mal tercero en el mundo pareja.

Dos horas después llegaron, se habían tomado más tiempo de lo normal a causa del tráfico y Toya ya estaba en sus límites.

Toya: _Por fin llegamos!, a ver si te desmontas rápido mocoso.__  
_Shaoran: _Gracias._ Dijo de mala gana. Le dirigió una última sonrisa a su prometida y luego subió a su apartamento.

Sakura: _Hermano que odioso eres. No es su culpa que el transito este tan pesado_.  
Toya: _Es por el que aun no he llagado a mi casa._  
Sakura: _Entonces para que te ofreciste a ir a buscarlo?._ Dijo un poco molesta. Toya volteo a verla pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que no quería dejarlos mucho tiempo solos. Finalmente el mocoso, como él le decía le había quitado a su hermana. Pasado mañana se iban a casar y no le iba a dar el gusto de poder estar con ella el día de hoy, hoy podía ser su última oportunidad para estar unas horas con su hermanita. Sakura al ver que su hermano no le dice nada, rueda los ojos y dice:

Sakura: _Olvídalo estoy muy cansada para discutir contigo.__  
_Toya: _Supongo que ya no podrás darte el gusto de discutir conmigo_. Ella lo miro nuevamente y entendió un poco los sentimientos de su hermano. El solo quería pasar un rato con ella.  
Sakura: _Podremos seguir discutiendo todo lo que quieras por teléfono y video llamadas._ Toya sonrío al igual que su hermana lo hacía. 

El día antes de la boda

Al otro día la pareja se la paso verificando todos los últimos detalles junto con las hermanas de Li, Meiling y Tomoyo. Todo estaba listo, las flores, el vestido, la comida, el pastel y la decoración del lugar. Sería una boda pequeña solo con los amigos y familiares más cercanos. Al final del día decidieron ir al apartamento de Shaoran para solo terminar de ver el orden de los asientos de los invitados. Todos estaban muy cansados pero debido a que Shaoran tuvo que ir a Hong Kong en los últimos días, este aun no lo había visto y a pesar de estar muy ocupado quería estar presente en todo lo que podía. Los demás familiares Li se alojaron en el hotel donde se iba a celebrar la boda, mientras Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se fueron al apartamento.

_Tomoyo: ...así más o menos es el orden. Shaoran tu madre no podrá venir después de todo?__  
__Shaoran: No, es necesario que uno de nosotros se quede en Hong Kong.__  
__Tomoyo: Ya veo. Bueno entonces aquí les dejo el orden para que lo terminen de ver. Ya me voy. Sakura recuerda dormirte temprano, necesitas estar fresca para mañana. _Termino de decir con estrellas en los ojos. _  
__Sakura: Jajjajaj si, adios Tomoyo_.

Shaoran la acompañó a la puerta y Tomoyo le susurro solo para que el la escuchara:

Tomoyo: _Shaoran no te vayas a comer el pastel antes de la fiesta_. Y le guiño el ojo. Shaoran quedo totalmente confundido no supo a que se refería y estaba muy cansado para preguntar.  
Shaoran:… _Ehhh …si Daidoyi, nos vemos mañana._

Shaoran volvió al sofá donde estaba anteriormente sentado con su novia. Se fijo en que estaba sonriendo mientras miraba la pagina del mapa de las mesas.

_Shaoran: Te parece tan divertida esa hoja como para sonreír así?__  
__Sakura: Ehhhh?, ahhh lo estaba haciendo? Jejeje no me había dado cuenta._ Sonrió. _Es que... Estoy muy feliz._ Dijo tímidamente.  
Shaoran: _Yo también._ Le sonrió dulcemente, de esa formar que solo él sabía hacerlo y que la dejaba sin aliento. _No puedo creer que mañana nos casaremos_. Soltó una carcajada alegre contagiándola.  
Sakura: _Jajajjajaja sí!_. Shaoran se le quedo mirando, le encantaba verla así de feliz. Ella lo noto, la estaba mirando intensamente y dijo mirando al suelo algo sonrojada._ Mmm entonces estás de acuerdo con el orden de los invitados?_

Estaba acostumbrada a que la mirara de esa forma, tan intensa pero tierna, pero aun la ponía nerviosa. A Shaoran le gustaba ver si había algún nuevo cambio en ella y de paso disfrutar de su belleza. Ya no era una niña, tenía el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros con ondas y un esbelto cuerpo. Empezó a enumerar en sus pensamientos: unos ojos hermosos, piernas largas, después de todo siempre se la pasaba corriendo, labios carnosos, unos redondos senos… Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así. A pesar de tener tanto tiempo juntos, fueron pocas las ocasiones en que las cosas subían de tono. Y ahora no era el tiempo, estaban solos en su apartamento y a pesar de que solo tenían que esperar unos días mas, la idea de romper esa regla le era extremadamente tentativa ahora. Ajito un poco su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos, Sakura vio esto y pregunto algo confundida, con la cabeza de lado:

Sakura: _Mmm, quieres cambiar algo?_ Shaoran notó ese gesto que tanto solía hacer y respondió sonrojado y nervioso:

Shaoran: _Ahhhh no, está bien así._ Sakura noto su nerviosismo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Sakura: _No te preocupes, todo estará bien._ Le susurró al oído.

Esto hizo que perdiera el control y no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza entrar sus manos y besarla. Fue un beso suave, lento y tierno. La última vez que la había besado fue hace más de tres días. Sakura le correspondió el beso sin dudarlo, ella también lo extrañaba. Shaoran dejo sus labios para susurrarle en el oído:

Shaoran: _Te amo_.

Y volvió a tomar sus labios posesivamente. La besaba una y otra vez repitiendo de vez en cuando que la amaba. Lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando mas para luego recostarse en el sofá, él arriba y ella debajo. Las cosas ya estaban subidas de tono, ambos lo sabían pero no contaban con la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse ni querían tampoco. Shaoran empezó dirigir sus manos hacia su cintura y Sakura hacia su espalda. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, Shaoran soltó sus labios pero continuó con su cuello. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir un par de veces por las ondas de calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y eso lo éxito mucho mas y lo alentaba a continuar. Shaoran dejaba rastros de besos en su cuello, mientras ella empezaba a rodear su cintura con sus piernas. Shaoran al sentir su proximidad, se detuvo por unos segundos…

… habían roto su record de proximidad…


	2. 2 Preparativos 2

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos 2**

Estaba entre sus piernas, miro su rostro y noto que estaba tan acalorada como él, esto le hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba. Al diablo las reglas, al diablo la noche de bodas, esta noche la haría suya, pensó. Tomo sus labios con desesperación y empezó a bajar sus manos desde su cintura a sus piernas. Sakura llevaba una falda, lo que le facilito a Shaoran poder recorrer sus muslos con sus manos de una manera muy íntima y seductora.

De repente sonó el teléfono y ambos reaccionaron de manera repentina cambiando su posición de acostado a sentados, parecían haber sido encontrados haciendo algo indebido. Sakura parpadeo varias veces y dijo con un hilo de voz:

Sakura: _Es…esta… está sonando el teléfono._

Shaoran: _Ahhh sí_. Shaoran fue a contestar y dijo con voz más ronca de lo normal: _Hola?_ Rasqueo un poco su garganta para recuperar su tono normal. _Hola?_ , repitió nuevamente. _Hola, Señor Kinomoto. Si, aquí esta. Ok, yo le aviso. No se preocupo la llevare en unos momentos._ No puedo evitar decir, de todos los que habían podido llamar tenía que haber sido su padre.

Respiro profundo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba haciendo unos minutos. Había perdido el control completamente y se sentía avergonzado. La miro, estaba sonrojada a más no poder al igual que él. Aún estaba algo sofocada y estaba arreglando su falta. Reunió un poco de valor y le dijo:

Shaoran: _Era tu padre_. Sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa. _Dijo que tienes el celular apagado_. Sakura alcanzo su celular para verificar.

Sakura: _Ahhh si, se ha quedado sin baterías_. Lo miro, tenía el pelo mucho mas alborotado de lo normal y desviaba su mirada.

Shaoran: _Le dije que te llevaría ahora mismo._ Sakura no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar, solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron en el auto de Shaoran.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada. Hace unos minutos estaban teniendo un momento tan intimo y ahora ninguno sabia que decir. Shaoran se iba reprimiendo mentalmente todo el camino, mientras Sakura se llenaba de dudas.

Shaoran: ((_ERES UN IDIOTA! Que no ves que solo faltan unos días?. Pero NO! Tenias que portarte como un ANIMAL Y TIRARTELE ENSIMA! …..Más vale que me disculpe, sino no podre verla a la cara mañana))._

_Sakura: ((Eso estuvo muy fuerte, no pude detenerme y peor aún no quería que se detuviera. Shaoran se ha quedado totalmente mudo. Estará molesto conmigo?))_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran salió primero y le abrió la puerta a Sakura. La detuvo por los brazos y la miro por unos segundos mientras reunía valor.

Shaoran: _Sakura, yo…. No sé que me paso….. perdí el control. No fue mi intensión comportarme de esa manera y mucho menos faltarte el respeto, lo siento mucho, yo solo_…

Sakura vio lo afligido que estaba, era eso?, pensó. Lo abrazo y le dijo:

Sakura:_ Pensaba que te habías molestado conmigo!. No me has dirigido la palabra en todo el camino._ Shaoran se asombro y se separo de su abrazo.

Shaoran: _Molesto contigo? NO!.. yo solo… no debí…._Estaba algo frustrado no sabía que decir exactamente solo sentía que debía disculparse. _Perdóname_. Suplicó.

Sakura: _No Shaoran, no hay nada que perdonar. Tu no fuiste el único, si no hubiera querido te habría pedido que pararas._ Dijo algo sonrojada. _Yo también quiero estar contigo._

Shaoran sintió como se le quito un peso de encima. El no fue el único que se paso de la línea, ella también lo hizo porque quiso. Suspiro del alivio y la volvió a abrazar.

Shaoran: _Nos vemos mañana._ Dijo finalmente y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. _((Sera mejor que mantenga las distancia, solo unos días más)). _Pensó.


	3. 3 La Primera Boda

**Capítulo 3: La primera boda**

Shaoran estaba teniendo una batalla e iba perdiendo, a pesar de concentrarse y de tratar una y otra vez le era imposible alcanzar su cometido. Ya llevaba más de 15 minutos batallando y empezaba a cansarse. Su mejor amigo y padrino lo miraba desde una esquina desesperado.

Eriel: _Shaoran basta!. Yo lo hare por ti._

Shaoran: _Maldita corbata!._

Eriel: _Tranquilo o tendrás un paro cardiaco. Le tienes tanto miedo al matrimonio?_ Dijo algo burlón.

Shaoran:_ No estoy de humor para tus chistecitos._

E: _Ok, ok. No te enojes. Listo, te ves bien._ Dijo esta vez siendo sincero y Shaoran sonrió agradecido.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del lado. Todos los invitados habían llagado y la ceremonia estaba por empezar. La decoración del salón era de color blanco con rosa, la mayor parte lo ocupaban las sillas y los invitados, y al final se encontraba el altar. No era un salón muy grande, los invitados eran unas 50 personas. Habían decidió hacer una ceremonia pequeña con los más cercanos en Japón y otra mucho más grande en Hong Kong con todas las personas que estaban comprometidos a invitar, como las personas del Ministerio de Magia y los contactos de la familia Li. Shaoran quiso desde un principio una boda pequeña, algo intimo, pero tuvo que ceder ante sus obligaciones.

Solo faltaba que llegara la novia. Shaoran, Tomoyo, y Eriol ya estaban en el altar esperando. Y finalmente se abrio la puerta. Sakura se veía angelical y su padre no se quedaba atrás, se veía muy distinguido son su traje de etiqueta y su cabello ya algo canoso. El primer vestido era más sencillo que el segundo pero la hacía ver preciosas. Le quedaba ajustado hasta las caderas y luego se abría un poco en la parte debajo, también tenía mangas largas en encaje. Llevaba el pelo semi recogido a un lado y su maquillaje era ligero.

Sakura sonreía un poco sonrojada mientras caminaba. Shaoran quedo impactado, es sus ojos era la novia más hermosa y todos los invitados compartían su opinión. Pero el tampoco se quedaba atrás, también tenía un traje de etiqueta que lo hacía lucir guapísimo, elegante y con el tono sexy de su pelo rebelde. Cuando Sakura llego al altar Shaoran la tomó de las manos, ambos se quedaron mirando y permanecieron así durante toda la ceremonia, era como si nadie más estuviera en salón, solo ellos dos en su propio mundo. Cuando el sacerdote les hizo la típica pregunta ambos dijeron un simple "Acepto'' pero que significaba tanto para ellos y que cambiaria sus vidas.


	4. 4 Dias Difíciles entre Bodas

**Capítulo 4: Días difíciles entre bodas**

Al otro día: Aeropuerto de Tokyo

Todos los que iban a la boda de Hong Kong ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando la hora del vuelo. Después de la ceremonia pasaron al salón de al lado para la fiesta y los novios pudieron disfrutar de una velada divertida con sus seres más queridos.

En la sala de espera: Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban tranquilamente. Sonomi, Fuyicata, Touya, su esposa Naraku, Yukito y su esposa Micasa estaban sentados en frente. Y la pareja de recién casados estaba un poco más a la derecha. Meiling y las hermanas Li estaban más detrás y veían animadamente las fotografías de la fiesta.

Hermana1: _Todas las fotografías quedaron muy bien!_

Mei Ling_: La fiesta fue todo un éxito! ;D_

Hermana2_: Y aun falta la otra! xD_

Hermana3_: Y miren a esos dos, solo se separaron cuando fueron a dormir. Awww son tan tiernos!_

Hermana4_: Jajajaja con razón Shaoran no quería dos bodas. Le hemos hecho esperar más de lo normal._

Mei Ling_: Jajajaja tendrá que aguantarse y ahora mucho más._ Dijo pícaramente.

Sakura se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento, acercándose a un gran ventanal.

Sakura:_ Kero quédate tranquilo o te van a ver._ Susurró molesta.

Kero_: Es que estoy muy incomodo._

Sakura: _Por eso te pregunte si querías que llevara un bolso más grande. Ahora te aguantas!_ Y cerró su bolso

Shaoran: _Sakura pasa algo?_ . Shaoran la había seguido

Sakura: _no, no es nada_.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron viendo un avión que acababa de aterrizar. Shaoran la volvió a mirar y provecho de que estaba un poco distraída para abrazarla desde la espalda. Eran como una típica pareja enamorada A pesar de no estar en una situación común, es decir la mayoría de las personas tienen solo una boda y una luna de miel para estar solos, ellos en cambio tenían dos bodas con unos días de diferencia en que a pesar de ya estar casados no podía consumir su matrimonio.

Shaoran: _Estas feliz?_

Sakura: _Mucho_. Le respondió tiernamente para luego decir unas cuantas palabras en chino: _XXX-XXX-XXXX-XXX. _**[Nota de la autora: Se los dejo a su imaginación ;)]**

Shaoran quedo perplejo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se sonrojo furiosamente y dijo:

Shaoran: QUE?. Donde aprendiste a decir eso?.

Sakura: _Mei Ling me lo enseno. Significa: Ahorra siempre estaremos juntos. Verdad?_

Shaoran miro a su prima con una mirada asesina y esta lo estaba viendo. Mei Ling le dirigió una sonrisa malévola. Como se atreve a ensenarle algo así? Noto que Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, ensució la mente inocente de su esposa con esa expresión tan…tan tan poco inocente. La iba a matar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Sakura: _Shaoran?_

Shaoran: _Ahhh? Si! eso._

Sakura: _Y porque reaccionaste así?_

Shaoran: _Ehhh? …pues.. .pues porque lo pronunciaste muy bien! Si por eso!._ Dijo para salir de paso. S se quedo dudosa e iba a seguir preguntando pero un grito de su hermano la detuvo

Touya: _Ustedes dos ya sepárense!. Ya es hora._

Cuando se sentaron en el avión, todos quedaron del lado derecho menos Sakura quien quedo del lado izquierdo. Shaoran quedo entre el medio del pasillo y Touya.

Touya: _Rayos!. Porque te tenía que tocar aquí mocoso?_

Shaoran: _Yo tampoco estoy muy contento._

Yukito: _Toya por qué mejor no cambias con Sakura?_

Touya: _Y dejar a estos dos sentarse juntos?_

Sakura: _Hermano que no seas así! O prefieres estar al lado de Shaoran?_

Touya:_ De todas formas estaré prácticamente a su lado._

Shaoran: _Kinomoto, ya estamos casados. Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejas tranquilo._ -.-''

Sakura: _Por favor hermano!._ Le suplicó

Touya se para y cambio con Sakura y dijo:

Touya: _Lo hago porque el monstruo me lo pidió no por ti mocoso._

Yukito: _Este será un largo viaje. T.T_

Hong Kong

Todos se quedaron en la casa Li, ya que había espacio suficiente y así se evitarías los viajes. Habían llegado a la mansión Li y Ieran los estaba recibiendo.

Ieran: _Sean todos bienvenidos. _

Todos dieron las gracias con una reverencia. Ieran les indico a algunos empleados que llevaran las maletas y les ensenarán las habitaciones a los invitados.

Ieran: _Shaoran ayuda a llevar las maletas de los demás. Sakura tu ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación._

Sakura: _Si._ Respondió algo nerviosa. No había pasado mucho tiempo con su suegra, no es como si no le desagregaba pero de todas formas se sentía nerviosa.

Todas salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones hacia el lado izquierdo del segundo piso. Menos Sakura y Ieran que se dirigían al lado derecho.

Sakura: _Ehh Ieran-san, las veces que me he quedado siempre fue en las habitaciones del lado izquierdo, porque..._ Ieran no la dejo terminar y dijo:

Ieran: _Querida de ese lado están las habitaciones de los invitados. Tú ya eres parte de la familia_. Dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos de forma maternal.

Sakura: _Muchas gracias._ Dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Ieran tomo su barbilla suavemente y le dijo.

Sakura: _Ahora eres una Li. Ya no más miradas al suelo_. Le corrigió con sonrisa para luego abrazarla. Sakura solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo. Se separaron un poco y Ieran le enseno su habitación.

Ieran: _Te dejo unos minutos para que te acomodes._

Sakura entro a la habitación con la boca abierta. :O .La habitación era el triple de grande que el de los invitados, las cuales de por sí ya eran muy grandes. La decoración era de color verde pálido con toques rosa y consistía en una gigantesca cama con techo, un tocador enrome con buro e incluso un juego de muebles. Al final había una puerta de vidrio que daba paso a la terraza y a la derecha la puerta de baño y closet, que también eran igual de impresionantes.

Sakura: _Esto sí que no me lo esperaba_. O.O .Dijo después de terminar de explorar toda la habitación/apartamento. Escucho desde la puerta a Shaoran pidiendo permiso para pasar.

Sakura: _Pasa._

Shaoran: _Así que es cierto. Te quedaras en la habitación principal_. Dijo sonriente.

Sakura: _QUÉ? La habitación principal? Pero porque?_ Dijo totalmente confundida.

Shaoran: _Esta es la habitación de las cabezas de la familia, es decir tu y yo. _Dijo desviando la mirada y caminando hacia la cama_. Era la habitación de mi madre y de mi padre, cuando él estaba vivo._

Sakura: ... _yo…no puedo quedarme aquí._ Dijo mirándolo con un poco de dolor.

Shaoran: _No te preocupes, fue idea de mi madre. Ya sabía que pasaría pero no me imagine que lo haría tan rápido_. Dijo esto último algo pensativo.

Sakura: _pero..._

La tomó de las manos y la hizo caer en la cama recostado junto a su lado. Sakura se sorprendió y sonrojó pero no quiso moverse, se sentía tan bien con él.

Shaoran: _ya te dijo que no hay problema._ Dijo alegremente. Sakura se limito a asentir y abrazarlo. _Pero lo que si me molesta es que te dieran la habitación a ti primero. Se supone que yo soy su hijo. Ya hasta mi madre te quiere más a ti. Si sigues a ese paso te quedaras con todo. _Dijo bromeando.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Sakura: _jajajajja es el precio que tendrás que pagar por mi amor._ xD  
S: _jajajjaja por tu amor? xD Mmm pensándolo bien de todas formas sigo ganando por tu eres mi amor._

Dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos. Solo él podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas tan drásticamente. Hace uno segundo se morían a carcajadas y ahorra ambos iniciaban una danza de miradas y caricias llenas de amor y ternura. Lo amaba como nunca se imagino que amaría a alguien y él por igual.

Shaoran: _Amor, te estás sonrojando._

Dijo tiernamente. Sakura quedo perpleja, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma. El siempre la llamaba por su nombre aunque de una manera especial.

Sakura: _Me-me llamaste amor?_ Pregunto haciéndolo sonrojar.

Shaoran: _Ahhh si?, supongo que lo dije son pensar_. Dijo desviando la mirada. _Mmm, te molesta? _Dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura: _...no… me encanta!_

Dijo animadamente y robándole otra carcajada. De pronto suena Mei Ling desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mei Ling: _Oigan par de tórtolos! Déjense se de juegos que debemos de ver otros detalles._

Shaoran: _Vamos?_

Sakura: _Si_. 

Al otro día

La otra boda seria mañana y Sakura se estaba preparando con ayuda de todas las chicas para tirarse unas fotografías. Tomoyo los había convencido de tirarse unas fotos con el primer vestido en el hermoso jardín de la casa.

Hermana1: _Te ves preciosa, como en la primera boda. Shaoran se volverá loco._

Sakura: _Gracias_. Dijo un poco sonrojada.

Mei Ling: _Eres tan tierna Kinomoto. Aun te sonrojas por esas cosas! xD_

Sakura: _Si, no lo puedo evitar._

Mei Ling: _Jajaja que pretender hacer para la noche de bodas? Parecerás un tomate cuando te toca quitarte la ropa._ Todas rieron

Sakura: _Ehhh? Pues bueno yo…._

Tomoyo_: No te preocupes Sakura, Mei Ling solo te está molestando._

Hermana2: _No seas mala Mei Ling. Mejor vamos a tomarte las fotos_.

Cuando bajaron al jardín Shaoran ya la estaba esperando. Se veía igual de guapo que el día de la boda. Llego a su lado y dijo:

Shaoran: _Estas preciosa._

Sakura: _Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien_

Tomoyo: _Ok, ahorra colóquense aquí. Vamos a empezar con la sección de fotos!_ ^.^

Sakura y Shaoran solo se limitaban a acatar las órdenes de Tomoyo. Así todo terminaría más rápido, ambos pensaban. Sakura se distrajo un poco cuando miro a Mei Ling quien le hacia señas que le recordaron la pregunta que le había dicho anteriormente, después miro a Shaoran y se sonrojo.

El hecho de que Shaoran estuviera tan cerca de ella no la ayudaba para nada. Podía percibir su típica colonia de mente que le encantaba y también apreciar sus fuertes rasgos. Shaoran se había convertido en un hombre de ensueño. Era alto y como siempre estaba entrenando tenía un cuerpo esculpido, brazos fuertes y un abdomen tonificado. Su pelo siempre alborotado pero sexy, unos suaves labios que bien ya conocía y esos ojos tan expresivos que tenían el podar de derretirla. Ese pregunta que le hizo Mei Ling le habían despertado más sus sentido, la otra noche antes de la primera boda había tenido un encuentro muy intimo con sus esposo, le había gustado pero eso no quita que se sintiera muy avergonzada. _((Esa noche ninguno se quito alguna prenda de vestir, pero para nuestra noche de bodas se supone que debemos ir hasta el final. Awwww para que me pregunto eso_?)) Pensaba avergonzada.

Tomoyo: _Sakura no te distraigas, sonríe._

Shaoran: _Vamos amor, sonríe para que terminemos con esto._

Dijo con una mirada suplicante, era la segunda vez que la llamaba amor y eso fue suficiente para hacerla olvidar sus no tan inocentes pensamientos.

Sakura: _Ahhh si, lo siento!._ Dijo avergonzada. Shaoran no pudo evitar reírse de la despistada de su novia. 

-

La noche antes de la boda.

Sakura estaba dando vueltas en la terraza, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no por la boda, ella estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por Shaoran, sino por la NOCHE DE BODAS. Caminaba de lado a lado hablando para si misma.

Sakura:... _Pero que se supone que deba de hacer?... Nunca he estado con un hombre... Y si lo hago mal?... Y si no le gusto? Ahhhhh! Mei Ling no sabes lo que me has hecho!_

Estaba hecha bolas, no sabía qué hacer y no tenía a quien preguntarle o más bien no tenía el valor para preguntar. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse de la desesperación.

Sakura: _Si mi mama estuviera aquí le podría preguntar a ella._

Shaoran: _Preguntar qué?_

Dijo Shaoran desde la espalda, había entrado a la terraza y ella no se había dado cuenta. A Sakura se le salió un pequeño grito de la sorpresa. La última persona quien podría saber sus dudas.

Shaoran: _Lo siento!, no quise asustarte. Estas bien?_ Shaoran quedo sorprendido al ver el estado de su esposa. Tenía los ojos aguados y la cara roja. _Estas enferma? Te duele algo?_

Sakura: _...no, estoy bien._ Mintió y él lo sabía.

Shaoran: _Entonces por qué estas así?._ Levanto un poco la voz y Sakura desvío la mirada.

Sakura_: No-no te lo puedo decir._

Shaoran: _Que?... Estamos casados Sakura,… se supone que nos debemos de decir todo_. Sonaba tan cliché pero era lo que sentía.

Sakura: _Lo siento... Es que ...yo...Shaoran._

Ya lo estaba preocupando seriamente. Ella no quería preocuparlo, se estaba sintiendo culpable y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Shaoran la abrazo y dijo.

Shaoran: _Entiendo, yo esperare. Pero al menos podrías decirme que tan malo es?_

Sakura: _Es-es solo una tontería._

Shaoran: _Si así fuera, no estarías llorando. ... Estas…estas teniendo dudas?_

Pregunto con el corazón en la boca. Sostuvo su respiración esperando una respuesta negativa. La amaba y le dolía verla así, si la respuesta era positiva seguramente se le rompería el corazón en millones de pedazos pero si así se sentía ella no tendría mas opción que aceptarlo. Después de todo casarse significaba un gran sacrificio para ella, ella tendría que vivir en Hong Kong y alejarse de todos, mas tendría que compartir con él las responsabilidades del Clan Li y del Ministerio de Magia. El había analizado todo esto antes de comprometerse con ella y se había asegurado de que ella lo entendiera. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella se arrepintiera.

Sakura: _QUE? No!, no es eso!._ Dijo en voz alta y clara, el pudo ver la seguridad que reflejaban sus ojos y suspiro hondamente aliviado.

Shaoran: Ufff… _que bueno!, ya me iba a dar un infarto_.

Sakura: _Lo siento... Yo... Es que…_ .

Quería decirle la verdad pero no encontraba las palabras. _((Como se supone que le voy a decir que no tengo idea sobre cómo debo actuar la noche de bodas?))._ Pensó. Shaoran noto su esfuerzo y la tomo de las manos para darle soporte.

Shaoran: _No te preocupes amor, puedes decirme lo que sea._

La animo. Sakura respiro profundo, empezó hablando rápidamente y caminando de un lado a otro.

Sakura: _Es por la noche de bodas! No sé qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer! Nunca he estado con un hombre! Y si no soy buena? Y si no puedo cumplir con tus expectativas? Que se supone que deba de hacer? Me va a doler? Quede debo de hacer con nos manos? Como se siente estar con alguien a ese nivel? Ni siquiera tengo a quien preguntarle! Es que a quien le puedo preguntar? Como le pregunto eso a tus hermanas? Eso sería raro!. Y Meling me seguiría molestando! Y mucho menos a tu madre! Y Tomoyo está descartada. Y… y quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí._ Dijo tropezando las palabras y desaojándose. Cuando termino suspiro hondo y dijo. _Wow ahora me siento mucho mejor._

El pobre de Shaoran quedo estupefacto. A pesar de que hablo demasiado rápido, escucho todo perfectamente. Su querida esposa estaba así por la noche de bodas, ella no tenía a quien pedir orientación. Se sintió culpable por ello.

Shaoran: …_lo siento… es mi culpa que estés pasando por esto._ Dijo afligido. _La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, es decir si lo he pensado, varias veces de hecho, pero no desde tu perspectiva_. Dijo arrepentido. Y era cierto para las mujeres es muy especial la noche de bodas y mucho más si es su primera vez. _No sabría que decirte, yo tampoco...es decir sería la primera vez para ambos._

Dijo esto último revoloteando sus cabellos en signo de frustración. Respiro profundo no iba a dejar que esto la siguiera molestando, tenía que alentarla y hacerla sentir mejor. La conocía muy bien y sabía que si no hacía nada ella seguirá rompiéndose la cabeza con el tema y no podría disfrutar del día de mañana. _((Ok, solo deja que las palabras fluyan Shaoran)). _Se dijo a sí mismo. S noto como su mirada cambió de confundida a decidida.

Shaoran: _Sakura, puede que ninguno de los dos tengamos experiencia pero eso no es algo necesario. Solo es necesario que queramos estar junto. En cuanto a lo que debes de hacer... Pues bueno solo debemos de dejarnos llevar… es...es como cuando nos besamos, cuando estamos así de cerca... Yo... Yo en realidad no pienso en lo que deba hacer solo me dejo llevar por los sentimientos que siento por ti. Como la otra noche, solo podía pensar en ti y si así son las cosas supongo que no tendremos problemas._ Dijo completamente sonrojado. _En cuanto al dolor... Yo prometo ser lo más gentil que pueda_. Dijo tomándola de las manos. _Siento que no tengas a nadie con quien hablar sobre esto. Ahhhhhhh!_ Dijo desesperado. _Lo único que sé es que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, lo demás no importa._ _Ok?_

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, Shaoran no solía hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Se sintió aliviada y mucho mejor, lo abrazó y dijo.

Sakura: Gracias, Shaoran.

Shaoran: _… no quiero obligarte hacer nada que no quieras o de lo que tengas dudas… si quieres podemos esperar unos días hasta que te sientas listas._ Dijo aun abrazándola.

Sakura se separo de él para decirle mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura: _No! Yo ya quiero estar contigo._ Comprendió lo que acabada de decir y se sonrojo a más no poder. _Es decir, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo._

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo de nuevo diciendo: _Que bueno porque la verdad es que me muero por estar contigo. Quiero hacerte mi mujer Sakura_. Susurró esto último a su oído de una manera muy seductora. Le acababa de repetir lo que ella le había dicho en chino en el aeropuerto: '_Quiero que me hagas tu mujer'_. Sakura abrio los ojos ampliamente, esas palabras le habían subido la temperatura. Iba a besarlo cuando entro Eriol a la terraza y les dice:

Eriol: _Vamos chicos solo les falta un día más._

__Shaoran: _No molestes Eriol_!. Dijo molesto por la interrupción

Eriol: _Lo siento mí querido amigo pero vamos a iniciar el ensayo y es necesario sus presencias_. Eriol tomo a Sakura de la mano y dijo: _No te molestara que me la lleve por unos minutos verdad. _Dijo picándole un ojo a Sakura.

Shaoran: Pues no! YO la llevare.

Sakura río a carcajadas y dijo: _Jajaja chicos ustedes no cambian. Yo puedo ir solo y además vamos todos al mismo lugar._ Dijo esto último tomando a cada uno del brazo.


	5. 5 La Segunda Boda

**Capítulo 5: La segunda boda.**

El día tan esperado había llegado. Era el último paso a dar para que estuvieran juntos para siempre. Todos estaban emocionados en espera de la entrada de los novios. Cada esquina de la Mansión Li contaba con alguna decoración de color verde. Todos habían presenciado la hermosa ceremonia, en Japón tuvieron la boda legal y la de aquí fue por la iglesia, y ahora esperaban en una animada fiesta por la entrada de los novios.

Touya: _A ver y donde se metieron esos dos?_

Naraku: _Tal vez se fugaron._ Dijo bromeando

Touya: _No es gracioso._

Naraku: _Por favor Touya, en nuestra boda te la pasaste mirando el reloj. Contabas los minutos para irnos. Jjajajaja._ Touya la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Touya: _Si no llegan en 5 minutos, los buscare yo mismo._

Del otro lado del gran salón estaba la esperada pareja, después de la ceremonia Sakura quiso ir al baño y Sakura la había acompañado.

Shaoran: _Uff solo nos falta esta fiesta y seremos libres._

Dijo con tono dramático alzando las manos. Sakura no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Shaoran generalmente era muy serio pero en ocasiones cuando estaba con ella podía tener un comportamiento muy divertido. Shaoran la vio reír y la tomo entre sus brazos sonriendo.

Shaoran: _Esta feliz señora Li?_

Sakura: _Mucho, siento que se me va a explotar el corazón._

Shaoran: _Jajajjaaj y este es solo el inicio amor_. Dijo esto último mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego besarla. Inicio como un beso tierno y lento pero luego empezó a subir la temperatura de ambos mientras profundizaban el beso con sus lenguas. Se besaban lentamente disfrutando de cada sensación y recorriendo cada esquina de sus labios. Segundos después Sakura tuvo que separarse de él en busca de aire.

Sakura: …_Sha-Shaoran nos están esperando los invitados._ Dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran: _Vamos_. Dijo tomándola de la mano para luego entrar al salón

Cuando entraron los novios todos aplaudieron. Ambos quedaron impresionados al ver la cantidad de gente que había, debían de ser unas 800 personas.

Sakura: _Wow, cuantas personas._

Shaoran: _Vete acostumbrando_. Se burlo.

Sakura: _Aun tengo tiempo para huir?_ Dijo bromeando

Shaoran: _Jajjaja!, lo siento pero ya estas atada a mí. Aunque puedes intentarlo, me gustaría ver en cuanto tiempo te encontraría, porque puedes tener por seguro que yo te encontraría donde sea._

Sakura: _Ahh si? Me seguirás hasta el fin del mundo?_

Shaoran: _Hasta que la muerte nos separe recuerdas?._ Dijo guiñándole un ojo. ;)

Sakura: _Si!_

Aquí vienes los novios, se escuchaba entre la gente: Felicidades!. Se ven muy bien juntos!, Estas hermosa Sakura!, Li que suerte tienes!

Fujiyata: _Felicidades hija, te ves muy feliz._ Dijo ampliando los brazos para abrazarla.

Sakura: _Gracias papá!_

Fujiyata: _Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa. Shaoran ahora te dejo a uno de mis más preciados tesoros. Cuídala bien_.

Shaoran: _Lo hare._

Y ahora el baile de los novios. Sonó en las bocinas. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile

Shaoran: _Me arias el honor, señora Li?_

Sakura: _Con mucho gusto señor Li._

Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo lento de la música, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente.

Sakura: _Eres feliz señor Li?_

Shaoran:… _Si… ya no tengo nada más que pedir._

Sakura: _Jajjaaj yo igual_

Shaoran: _Ahhh bueno ahora que lo pienso bien, hay algo más que quisiera._ Sakura lo miro con cara de interrogación y este le susurro: _¿qué dices si tenemos un par de mini Li?._ La cara de Sakura se lleno de sorpresa pero luego su expresión fue sustituida por una de alegría y ternura. Era normal que después de casados formaran su propia familia y la idea de tener los hijos de Shaoran la llenaban de alegría.

Sakura: _Solo un par?._ Ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, le acababa de mencionar que quería tener hijos y ella le salía con semejante pregunta.

Shaoran: _Los que tú quieras amor._ Dijo esto último levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar.

Sakura: Jajjajja, no ya bájame!. Me vas a marear. Jajajaj.

A pesar de todo no dejaban de reír sin importar la mirada de todos quienes también reían ante la ocurrencia del novio. Todos reían y los que no por lo menos sonreían, como Toya. Todos compartían la alegría menos un grupo en particular quienes a pesar de sonreír no lo hacían por la pareja.


	6. 6 Una Muerte

**Capítulo 6: Una muerte**

Hace unas semanas

Un par de hombres de unos 30 anos, de cabellera y ojos negros estaban en una habitación oscura mirando las fotografías de la primera boda de los novios.

Hombre1: _Podrás hacerlo?_

Hombre2: _Dudas de mi?_

Hombre1: _Más vale que no falles. De ti depende nuestro futuro. Es tiempo de que los Li caigan. Y que mejor momento que cuando está más vulnerable. Ese día estará tan pendiente de su novia, que no tendrá tiempo a reaccionar._

Hombre2:_ Pero aun no entiendo porque no lo atacamos a él. Si el cae, los Li se quedaran sin su jefe._

Hombre1: _No los subestimes. Su madre ha hecho un buen trabajo y no me sorprendería si ganara el apoyo del consejo. Tenemos que involucrarlos y hacerlos parecer los culpables._

Hombre2: _Hmmm que desperdicio. No te preocupes padre, les cobraremos todas sus deudas juntar. Esa noche los Li caerán._

-

Mansión Li.

Ambos hombres veían entrar a los novios al salón de la fiesta mientras todos le aplaudían y felicitaban

Hombre2: _Vas a pagar Li._  
Hombre1: _Aun no. Deja que entren a la pista de baile_. La pareje entro a la pista y dijo: _Ahora._

Hombre1: _Vaya vaya vaya. Felicidades Li._ Lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

___Shaoran: Gracias. Pero creo que usted no estaba en la lista de invitados_. Shaoran dejo a Sakura en el piso y lo miro seriamente.

Sakura: _Shaoran, quien es el señor?_

Hombre1: _Que ya no me recuerdas? Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla insolente del torneo de hace anos! Soy el ministro Ming Long!. Pero no te preocupes, ya no será necesario que recuerdes nada_.

Dicho esto se produjo una gran explosión del lado derecho del salón. Todos los invitados salieron corriendo e incluso algunos quedaron sepultados por los escombros. Las familia Li y Kinomoto gritaron el nombre de ambos

Touya: SAKURA!  
Mei Ling: SHAORAN!

Cuando todos los invitados terminaron de salir Yukito y Kero se convirtieron.

Tomoyo:_ Que está pasando?_ Dijo mientes Eriol la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Eriol: _No lo sé, pero no es bueno._

El humo llenaba la habitación y no se podía distinguir a nadie de los que quedaron.

Kerberos: _No estan! Sakura y el mocoso, no están!_

Yue: _Fue un hechizo de tele transportación_

_-_

En la afuera de Hong Kong

Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaban mientras caían unos metros desde el cielo. A Shaoran le dio tiempo de decir un encantamiento de levitación unos segundos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Shaoran: _Estas bien?_

Sakura: _Si, ….donde… dónde estamos?_

Hombre2 (Ahora enmascarado): _Siento haberlos interrumpido. En realidad no es nada personal pero supongo que no tienen mucha suerte._

Shaoran: _Que demonios? Tu quien eres? _

Sakura: _Tú fuiste el responsable de todo esto? De seguro lastimo a varias personas!_

Ming Long: _Yo soy el responsable_. Dijo desde a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a voltear a verlo puesto que entre ambos los empezaron a atacar. Ambos enviaron un rayo de luz a su dirección haciendo que la pareja se separe. Ambos reaccionaron y se apartaron de la dirección de los rayo. Sakura se lanzó al lado izquierdo mientras que Shaoran al derecho

Shaoran: _Estas bien?!_ Grito desde unos metros mirándola con miedo en sus ojos.

Sakura: _Si_. Cuando termino de pronunciar la palabra de repente el Enmascarado apareció enfrente de ella y la pateo fuertemente haciéndola caer.

Shaoran: _Sakura!_ Grito con furia dirigiéndose hacia ella pero no pudo porque Ming Long lo intercepto.

Shaoran: _Maldito quitate de mi camino. Quién demonios te crees? Que diablo quieres?._ Veia a Sakura en el suelo doblegada del dolor. _Pagaras por esto._ Saco su espada y fue al ataque.

Ming Long: _Yo solo quiero lo que es mío. El futuro que tu padre me arrebato._

Dijo esto último antes de enviar otro rayo de luz en dirección hacia Shaoran, pero este al haberse abalanzado contra él no pudo detenerse y fue golpeado. Ese simple rayo de luz fue más poderoso de lo que Shaoran había imaginado, el golpe termino en una explosión dejándolo todo ensangrentado en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente lo habían herido en el estomago y se veía bastante serio.

Sakura aun tirada en el suelo vio a Shaoran caer. No podía creerlo hace unos minutos no aguantaba la alegría y ahora veía desde lejos como Shaoran se desangraba

Sakura: _SHAORAN! SHAORAN!_ grito desesperada.

Enmascarado: _Creo que tu noviecito está muerto_.

Sakura tomo fuerzas y empezó a lanzar hechizo poderoso contra ambos. Soltó rayos de luces, pero estos no se veían tan simples como los de ellos, eran más grandes. Lanzo todos los que pudo hasta quedarse sin aire pero ambos evitaron cada uno.

Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a Shaoran. Su objetivo era alejarlos lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta Shaoran.

Sakura: _Shaoran! Shaoran!_

Le gritaba para hacerlo reaccionar mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos llenando así su vestido blanco de sangre. Pero no daba ninguna señal.

Enmascarado: _Demonios esa chiquilla es poderosa._

Ming Long: _No debimos subestimarla, tiene un gran poder._

Enmascarado: _Ya se volvieron a juntar. Aprovechemos y matémoslos a los dos juntos._

Ming Long: _NO!, recuerda el plan. Mátala solo a ella!. Debemos de tener más cuidado esta vez, es la maestra de las cartas Clow después de todo._

Encapuchado: _Ha! Ni siquiera tiene sus cartas._

Sakura: _Que es lo que quieres? No les hemos hecho nada! Déjennos en paz_. Dijo suplicante.

Ming Long: _Si que nos han hecho!. Un Li me quito TODO y ahora le quitaremos su todo a este LI.._

Atacaron nuevamente con sus rayos pero esta vez fueron muchos más. Pero esta vez Sakura estaba más espabilada, pudo montar un conjuro que los protegió a ambos de los rayos. Las explosiones retumbaban contra el escudo

Shaoran: _Sakura… Sakura?._ Shaoran había reaccionado.

Sakura: _Shaoran… no hables… estás muy delicado._ Decía con lágrimas ondas en su cara. Shaoran empezó a levantarse con mucha dificultad.

Shaoran: _No te preocupes. Hemos estado en peores condiciones verdad_?

Dijo con una sonrisa chueca, pero Sakura no le creyó ni una palabra. Nunca lo había visto tan mal herido y si no hacía nada rápido él podría…

Cuando termino de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Sakura, los ataques habían terminado.

Ming Long: _Ya despertaste de tu sueño Li?_

Shaoran: _Pagaran por esto_

Ming Long: _Son muy lentos._

A pesar de ser un hombre de unos 50 anos, Mei Long habia cortado una distancia de 15 metros en menos de 1 segundo. Estaba justo en frente de ellos, había atravesado el escudo y ahora los apuntaba con un rayo a quema ropa. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de moverse, Shaoran trato de abrazar a Sakura para protegerla, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Recibirían el mismo golpe que él había recibido hace minutos.

De pronto todo se lleno de una luz blanca.

Mansion Li

El salón tenía una enorme agujero, por suerte fue del lado de los ventanales que daban al patio lo que permitió que las paredes que fueron derrumbadas cayeran al jardín. Después de unos minutos de la explosión, se creó una nube de polvo en todo el lugar.

Kerberos: _No están!_

Yue: _Aun puedo sentir sus presencias… pero están muy lejos, puede que incluso en otra provincia._

Touya: _Que? Quien era ese tipo?_

Ieran: _Ming Long_

Fuyikata: _Él se los llevo, para qué?_

Mei Ling: _Tía crees que…_

Ieran: _Están en grave peligro, debemos ayudarlos._ Incluso Ieran quien siempre tenía una expresión seria reflejaba angustia en su rostro

Tomoyo: _Debemos ir!_

Eriol: _No, no tenemos tiempo!. Kerberos, Naraku, Yue, Spinel. Hagan un circulo, necesito que me presten su magia. El hechizo de transportación consume mucha energía y puede que la necesite_

Ieran: _No será suficiente, yo también les ayudare. Hijas ustedes vayan en auto, rápido._

Fuyikata y Touya_: Yo también voy._

Mei Ling: _no, es mejor que los que no tienen poderes se queden, solo seriamos un estorbo._

Touya: _Y que me importa!, es mi hermana!_

Fuyikata: TOUYA!, … ella tiene razón…

En las afueras de Hongo Kong

Sakura pudo ver como el rayo se acercaba a ellos. Shaoran la abrazo para protegerla, si seguían así los iban a matar. ((_No puedo dejar que ese rayo lo vuelva a lastimar, si lo golpea nuevamente lo matara)). _Pensó desesperada. _((NO! Todo menos eso!. Grito en su mente. Por favor alguien! Alguien protéjalo! No me importa que pase conmigo solo protéjanlo!))_

Unos segundos después un fuerte sonido retumbo en todo el lugar. Cuando la luz disminuyo Shaoran fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Cuando los termino de abrir vio como la imagen de Sakura y la de Ming Long iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Shaoran: _Sakura? Sakura!_

Sakura: _No te preocupes, todo estaré bien. Esta que la muerte nos separe, recuerdas?_

Shaoran: _Que? No me vengas con esa MIERDA!, NO, espera! A dónde vas? Qué demonios te está pasando?_

Enmascarado: _Que hiciste maldita bruja?_

Ming Long: _Domonis te dije que no la subestimaras. Es el fin para ambos. Esa chiquilla se ha ganado mis respetos._ Dicho esto último hizo un ademan con las manos e izo que el otro desapareciera no sin antes decirle. _Ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora es tu turno._

_Enmascarado: QUE? NOOOOO!. ESPERA!_

Sakura: _Te amo Shaoran._

Sakura y Ming Long habían desaparecido completamente. El enmascarado se había largado y un Shaoran cabizbajo había quedado de rodillas.

Shaoran: _Que hiciste Sakura?._ Estaba totalmente desconcertado, repetía una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de escuchar. _Sakura: no te preocupes, todo estaré bien. Esta que la muerte nos separe, recuerdas. _Sutípica frase, pero la última oración atravesó su corazón como una espada. _Qué? No, no, no, no puede ser que ella_…Recordó las palabras de otro sujeto: _Es el fin para ambos. No esto no puede ser, no. Sakura!_ Empezó a llamarla con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie respondía. Se había quedado totalmente solo, no tenía nada claro de lo que había pasado solo sabía que ella ya no estaba. SAKURAAAAAAA!

Con cada grito se abría más su herida pero ya no le importaba, el dolor y la desesperación que tenía en su corazón era lo único que podía percibir.

Unos segundos después llego Eriol. Eriol abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Su mal presentimiento se cumplió.

Se notaba que había ocurrido una fuerte batalle pero solo quedaba Shaoran.

Eriol: _Li! Li! que paso? Estas desangrándote. Esta muy pálido, ya perdió mucha sangre._

Shaoran: _Eriol, no sé qué paso! Ella y el otro sujeto se desvanecieron_.

Le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la voz llena de dolor. Eriol nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

Eriol: _Que dices? Donde está Sakura?_

No podía creer lo que le había dicho. Existían hechizos donde los magos podían cambiar de forma e incluso transportarse de un lugar a otro, pero desvanecerse era demasiado, era muy malo. Proceso la información lo más rápido que pudo y concluyo en: esa persona debió ser muy poderosa. Los llevo a ambos a sus límites en solo minutos y Sakura hizo lo que debía hacer para protegerlo. _((Siempre pensando en los demás, siempre fue así))._

Shaoran: _Sakura._ Dijo bajito para sí mismo._ Sakura, Sakuraa, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ La desesperación y el dolor se apodero de él, se trato de parar pero callo. _Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooo!NOOOOOOOO!_

Eriol:_Shaora, cálmate! Te vas a terminar de desangran!_ Dijo atrapándolo.

Shaoran: SAKURAAAAAAA!

Eriol:_ Vamos a teletransportarte. Debes atenderte o tu también morirás!._

Shaoran: Eriol, no, no podemos irnos. DEBEMOS BUSCARLA!. Ella…POR FAVOR… por favor, ERIOL!. Le suplico, nunca lo había visto así, llorando y suplicando. Solo por ella se pondría de esa forma. Solo por ella perdería el control de esa forma. Solo por ella podría ser la causa del porque Li Shaoran se estaría derrumbando de esa forma.

Eriol: _Shaoran, contrólate. Ella ya no está con nosotros, entiéndelo… ya no puedo sentir su presencia_. Dijo esto último con mucho dolor, el también la apreciaba. Dicho esto no espero su respuesta y se transporto.

Shaoran: NOOOOOO! SAKURAAAAAA!

Mansión Li

Eriol se había transportado y los demás estaban a punto de salir de lo que quedaba del salón. Pero fueron detenidos por la llegada de Eriol y los gritos de Shaoran

Shaoran: NOOOOOOOO! ERIOL!, por favor! SAKURAAAA! Sakuraaaaaaaa!.

Todos quedaron petrificados al oír los gritos desesperados de Shaoran. Tomoyo y Mei Ling fueron las primeras en llegar a su lado.

Tomoyo: _Eriol!, que paso?_

Mei Ling: _Shaoran! están sangrando!. Tranquilízate!_

Le dijo suplicante, pero esta hacia no hacía caso. Estaba fuera de control, estaba totalmente desecho y solo le quedaba gritar su nombre y llorar.

Shaoran: _Sakura! No, no puede ser!... No!... Porque a ella? ….Por qué?...porque?... SAKURAAAA!_

Tomoyo: _Shaoran! por favor tranquilízate._ Fue la primera en dejar caer sus lágrimas.

Mei Ling: _Que fue lo que _paso? ERIOL!. Lo miro buscando respuestas, pero él solo aparto la vista. Eriol busco con la vista al padre de Sakura y dijo: _lo siento mucho_. F lo comprendió, no fue que no la encontró, era que no había nadie a quien más encontrar. F cayó desconsolado en sus rodillas.

Eriol: _No pude hacer nada… _

Touya: _No, no, no! A dónde demonios fuiste? llévame allí. Yo mismo la buscare._

Naraku: _Touya!, detente_… _ya no siento su presencia._

Touya se agarro la cabeza con las manos, no lo podía creer.

Sakura estaba muerta.

Las caras de todos se llenaron de tristeza, en el salón se empezaban a escuchar los sollozos en conjunto con los gritos desesperados de Shaoran.

Notas de la autora: No se preocupen la cosa no termina ahí. Siguiente capítulo en un par de días.


	7. 7 En la oscuridad

7. En la oscuridad

Tokyo: 3 años después

Un joven de unos 24 años caminaba despacio en el cementerio. Iba muy pensativo, miraba hacia delante pero a ningún lugar en específico solo dejaba que el viento jugara con su rebelde cabellera. Era el aniversario de su boda y de su muerte y venía a dejar unas flores en su tumba. Cuando llego vio otras flores sobre la tumba, al parecer ya alguien mas había pasado por ahí. Se arrodilló y dejos las suyas.

Shaoran: _Hola amor. Como puedes ver aun he mantenido mi promesa. Ya ha pasado un ano, ha! He roto mi record._ Dijo con una sonrisa chueca. Esa era su rutina, pasaba a visitar su tumba cada vez que tenía tiempo y cada vez que venía le contaba el tiempo en que había mantenido su promesa. Hace un ano le había prometido en su tumba que seguiría con su vida aunque fuera sin ella. _..Sakura...Te extraño… Jajjaja a pesar de todo te sigo hablando._ Rio amargamente. _Debes estar harta de mí…. Puedes escucharme Sakura?._ Dijo con los ojos llenos de anhelo.

Fuyikata: _Ella de seguro lo hace. Pero no esperes respuestas, eso sí daría miedo_. Dijo esto último bromeando.

Shaoran: _Fuyikata-san_

Fuyikata: _Te ves bien_. Dijo abrazándolo.

Shaoran devolvió el abrazo, desde pequeño sentía un gran respeto por ese hombre pero desde la muerte de Sakura se habían vuelto casi como padre e hijo.

Shaoran:._Usted también se ve bien_. Soltándose del abrazo

Fuyikata: _Jajajaja si claro!, cada día me salen más canas._ Shaoran sonrió. _Viniste a visitarla?_

Shaoran: _Si._ Fuyikata vio los dos ramos de flores

Fuyikata_: Ah! al parecer Touya se nos ha adelantado._

Shaoran: _Ha! Qué bueno!._

Esos dos aun se seguían llevando mal pero en el fondo no quería verlo porque cada vez que lo veía se sentía culpable. Con Fuyikata no era así ya que él le había brindado todo su apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles. Fuyikata dejo las flores en la tumba y dijo.

Fuyikata: _Y como has estado?_

Shaoran: _Bien, gracias. _Fuyikata miro su semblante. Se veía cansado.

Fuyikata: _Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Quieres venir a casa un rato?_

Shaoran: _No, gracias. Yo no…_

Todo en Japón le recordaba a Sakura y le era muy doloroso pero ir a su casa sería demasiado para él. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando él y Sakura le habían contado que se iban a casar. Fuyikata entendió las dudas y miedos de Shaoran, el conocía muy bien esos sentimientos.

Fuyikata: _Hijo debes dejarla ir… si no lo haces nunca estarás en paz._ Dijo mirándolo con ojos tristes. Shaoran sabia que debía seguir adelante, eso sería lo que ella hubiera querido.

Shaoran: _Lo sé… Mi cabeza lo entiende pero mi corazón no escucha._ Dijo tristemente. _Como le hizo usted? Porque ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.. Como le hizo para seguir adelante?_ Dijo desesperado mirándolo a los ojos.

Fuyikata_: Tiempo hijo…también lo tuve que hacer por mis hijos._

Shaoran: _El tiempo no me ha ayudado en nada, y no cuento con la dicha de haber tenido un hijo con ella_. Dijo amargamente. _Lo único que tengo es la culpa de haber dejado que la mataran. Jajjaaj ni siquiera sé quien fue el otro involucrado, ni siquiera pude recuperar su cuerpo. Solo soy un inútil_. Rio amarga y tristemente. No pudo voltear a verlo a los ojos porque en el momento en que lo intento un puno cerrado había chocado contra su mentón.

Fuyikata: _Touya!_

Touya: Ella te dejo todo su amor!

Shaoran lo miro con ira en los ojos, no se había percatado cuando llego a su lado. Touya también lo miro con ira, le iba a devolver el golpe pero las palabras de Fuyikata lo frenaron.

Fuyikata: _Deténganse los dos! Saben bien que a Sakura no le gustaba verlos pelear, tengan un poco de respeto_. Y Shaoran hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

Fuyikata: _Espera no tienes que irte!. Ven a casa unas horas, no tenemos que hablar si no quieres, solo ven a descansar un poco._

Shaoran: _Lo siento… pero… aún no puedo._ Y se marchó, se sentía avergonzado, había dejado que el dolor y la angustia lo ahogaran nuevamente. Solo quería salir de ahí y eso hizo.

Touya: _Ese maldito mocoso nos va a sacar canas verdes. Que acaso piensa seguir lamentándose todo la vida? Ahora sí que me va a escuchar!_ Touya iba a salir a buscarlo pero su padre lo retuvo del brazo.

Fuyikata: _Déjalo…aun se siente culpable._

Touya: _Ese idiota, cuantas veces hay que repetirle que nosotros no creemos lo que dicen los demás, que no lo culpamos a él._

Fuyikata: _Cuantas veces sea necesario para que él lo crea... Ya se ha resignado a no verla nunca más pero aun le toca superar la culpa._

Semanas después

Taiwán

Shaoran iba caminando en la calle, había terminado de reunirse con unos nuevos clientes, sentía agotado. Iba de camino a su hotel, el lugar en que había quedado con sus clientes solo estaba a unas calles así que había decidido irse caminando. Iba pensando en el suceso del otro día, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y salió corriendo. No quiso escuchar reproches, eso solo lo así sentir peor, no quería seguir preocupando a los demás pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Iba caminando muy distraído, su falta de atención lo hizo tropezar con una persona. La otra persona casi cae al suelo pero Shaoran reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para tirar de su mano para que no callera. Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como dos platos al ver el rostro de la joven con quien había tropezado. Se veía hermosa, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, los labios entre abiertos y un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Pudo escucharla disculparse, algo avergonzada, su voz era angelical, todo en ella lo era. Shaoran pestano un par de veces porque no podía creer en lo que sus ojos veían. Era la mujer de sus sueños.

Nakatsu: _Jazmín! pasa algo?. Oye amigo ya puedes soltarla._ Decía un hombre desde la espalda de Shaoran con un tono enfadado.

Jazmín: _No te preocupes Nakatsu, solo tomo mi mano paro que no cayera. Muchas gracias joven. _Le dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa y dejándolo sin aliento. La joven se soltó del agarre y se fue con el otro joven. _Ya vámonos Nakatsu!._ Shaoran no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y solo vio como ella lo volteo a verlo una vez más para después irse.

Hace unos minutos.

Una señora de unos 60 años estaba limpiando una de las mesas. Se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante donde vendían comida típica japonesa. Una joven de ojos verdes esmeralda se le acerco a ayudarla.

Jazmín: _Déjeme ayudarla Misaki-san_

Misaki: _No te preocupes querida, yo puedo._

Nakatsu: _Vámonos, debemos de comprar unos ingredientes._ Le grito desde afuera un joven de unos 26 anos.

Misaki: _Ve que Nakatsu te necesita más._

Jazmín_: Si._ Y salió del restaurante.

Nakatsu: _Vamos la abuela puede sola._

Jazmín: _Es que no me gusta verla trabando mucho, ya es suficiente con que cocine. Limpiar las mesas es lo menos que yo podría hacer._

Nakatsu: _Ahhh! ya vienes con lo mismo. Ya sabes que eres parte de la familia._

Jazmín: _Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no sé qué sería de mí._

Nakatsu: _Por favor solo te dimos un hogar, que a caso tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo?._Dijo bromeando. _Ha! no es la gran cosa_. ;)

Jazmín: _Mmm tengo que pensarlo._

Dijo siguiéndole la corriente y haciendo una pose pensativa: rascándose la barbilla con la mano. Nakatsu se iba a reír pero se detuvo al ver como Jazmín chocaba de frente con un hombre.

Unos segundos atrás, Jazmín iba charlando con Nakatsu y ahora era sostenida por un apuesto hombre, no debía de tener más de 25. _((Tiene una mirada penetrante color miel, parece sorprendido supongo que por el choque. Wow es realmente guapo. Que estas pensando Jazmín? Discúlpate acabas de tropezar con él!))._

Shaoran vio como se iban e instintivamente los persiguió. Ellos le llevaban una gran distancia así que los perdió pero no se resigno, se quedo buscándolos. Estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, tenía que ver su rostro una vez más. Unos 25 minutos después los vio del otro lado de la calle, iban saliendo de un supermercado con unas bolsas. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos, iba tropezándose con la gente pero no le importo, no la iba a perder de vista esta vez. Finalmente vio como entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Llego sin aliento y entro gritando su nombre, ese nombre que le causaba tanto dolor escucharlo y que se había resignado a no mencionar en público.

Shaoran: SAKURA!


	8. 8 Una Luz en la Oscuridad

8. Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad

Jazmín y Nakatsu estaban por entrar a la cocina pero se detuvieron al escucharlo un hombre gritar.

Misaki: _Joven puedo ayudarlo?_ Dijo desde la barra.

Jazmín: _...eres tu...el hombre con que tropecé..emm_. Shaoran solo la miraba a ella. Jazmín no supo cómo interpretar su mirada, era intensa pero su rostro se veía triste, desesperado hasta molesto.

Nakatsu: _A ver y tu quien te crees para entrar gritando así_?. Shaoran lo ignoró y siguió acercándose a Jazmín para tomarla de las manos.

Shaoran: _No me reconoces? Eres tu verdad?...por favor …dime que eres tú_. Dijo suplicante con un hilo de voz lleno de tristeza.

A Jazmín se le cerró la garganta, no sabía porque pero le era muy doloroso verlo así.

Jazmín: _... Yo...yo no...Lo siento yo..._

Nakatsu les soltó las manos y miro molesto a Shaoran y dijo:

Nakatsu: _Suéltala que no vez que se siente incómoda._

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

Shaoran: _No te metas. Quien demonios te cree idiota?_

Nakatsu: _Que dijiste?._ Nakatsu lo iba a tomar del cuello de su camisa pero la voz de Misaki lo detuvo.

Misaki: _Deténganse ustedes dos!_ Dijo alejando un poco a Jazmín, ella ya estaba demasiado confundida. _Joven usted la conoce?_

Shaoran: _SI!. _Le pareció tonta la pregunta. Miro a Jazmín pero ella le desvié la mirada, se veía confundida. _Sakura, donde te habías metido? Sabes por lo que hemos pasado?... Sabes por lo que yo he pasado?._

Pero ella no le respondió y eso lo desespero más.

Shaoran_: Sakura, RESPONDE!._

Nakatsu se puso delante de Jazmín, abrazándola con un brazo.

Nakatsu: _Aléjate de ella_.

Dijo con una voz cortante, ese tipejo ya le estaba sacando canas verdes a Shaoran.

Misaki: _Tiene como demostrarnos que de verdad la conoce?_

Shaoran: _QUÉ? No tengo nada que demostrarles, ella es MIA!. Y me la llevare ahora mismo!_

Nakatsu: _A ver si puedes!_

Misaki: _Nakatsu! Deja de echarle leña al fuego!. Joven, desde hace 3 años ella ha estado con nosotras. Debe de entender que no la dejaremos ir con el primer extraño que dice conocerla._

Sakura: _No soy ningún extraño, Sakura diles quien soy!_

Jazmín: _Lo siento… yo…he perdido la memoria. Ni siquiera se cual es mi verdadero nombre._ Dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entro al restaurante.

Shaoran: _Que?._

Ahora entendía un poco. Por eso su comportamiento y por eso no lo había reconocido. Tuvo que sentarse, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ella había olvidado todo. La miro a los ojos nuevamente y ella volvió a desviar la mirada.

Shaoran: _Entonces no recuerdas nada?_ Ella negó con la cabeza. _Ni a Daidoyi, tu padre o tu hermano?_ Sakura volvió a negar. _Ni las cartas?_ Negó. _O a mi_? Pregunto esto último con anhelo. Esta vez Sakura lo miro pero negó nuevamente. _Jajajaja_ río amargamente. _Esto es demasiado, te encuentro aquí después de tantos años pero resulta que ni me recuerdas_. Dijo con la expresión como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Sakura: _Lo siento... Yo..._ Se sentía terrible, sus palabras le habían afectado, el no lloro pero ella ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas... _Lo siento mucho._ Nakatsu la abrazo para consolarla. Verla así fue aun peor, la había hecho llorar y ahora ella se abrazaba a ese tipo

Nakatsu: _Shhhh no llores._

Miro a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos, primero se tropieza con ella, después entra gritando al restaurante, hasta se atrevió a decir que era suya y ahora la hace llorar, era hora de ponerlo en su puesto.

Nakatsu: _Quien demonios te crees para hablarle así! No fue su culpa que perdiera la memoria. Y porque esperaste tanto tiempo para buscarla? Ahora si la quieres devuelta? Ella ya no te pertenece, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella._

Shaoran lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Saber que ella había perdido todo sus recuerdos lo había conmocionado, era demasiado para él. Ya no tenía más energías para seguir discutiendo, saco de sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel y una fotografía que siempre llevaba con sigo. Y se las enseño a la señora.

Shaoran: _Por favor, necesito que ella venga conmigo._

Misaki miro la foto y el papel asombrada y luego dijo que si con la cabeza.

Nakatsu: _Qué? Abuela? A ver eso!_

La abuela fue y le entrego la foto y el papel a Sakura. Sakura al verlos se les abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Era una fotografía de ella y Shaoran y otras dos personas que no conocía, todos le sonreían, y el papel era un recordatorio de su muerte.

Sakura: _Yo... Yo estoy muerta?_

Sakura se quedo sin habla.

Shaoran: _Por eso no te habíamos buscado. Todos aun creen que estas muerta. Debes venir conmigo cuanto antes._

Nakatsu_: No espera, espera. No sabemos quién es este tipo!. No podemos dejar que se le lleve así abuela!._

Misaki: _Ya viste las pruebas hijo._

Nakatsu: _pero...Jazmín di algo! Te irás con ese tipo_?. Sakura aun miraba la fotografía.

Sakura: _En esta fotografía todos nos vemos muy felices verdad?_ Y sonrió a medias mientras miraba a Shaoran.

Nakatsu: Jazmín!

Shaoran: _es Sakura! Llámala por su nombre real. _Ya lo estaba desesperando.

Nakatsu: _Que? Yo le llamo como quiera!_ Ya iban a iniciar a paliar nuevamente.

Sakura: _Detente Nakatsu!, el tiene razón. Yo... Yo les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí. Pero ahora debo volver, yo de verdad quiero recuperar mi memoria y ahora él es mi única esperanza._ Dijo sinceramente viendo a Nakatsu y a Misaki.

Misaki: _Lo entiendo hija, siempre serás bienvenida._

Nakatsu: _Pues yo no dejare que este tipejo se la lleve a si no más. Yo también iré, así me cerciorare de que no eres ningún aprovechado._

Shaoran: _Haz lo que quieras_. Era mejor dejarlo así por ahora, esa molestia no se iba a ir tan fácil, luego se ocuparía de él. _Mañana mismo nos vamos. Pasare a recogerte a las 9 am. Solo equipaje ligero. _Dijo dándole una última mirada a Sakura y salió del restaurante.

Misaki: _Él parece ser todo un personaje verdad?_ Le dijo a una pensativa S que aun miraba por donde había salido Shaoran.

Sakura: _ah? Ehhh si eso parece._


	9. 9 En Búsqueda del Pasado

9. En búsqueda del pasado.

**Estación de tren**

Al día siguiente Sakura, Shaoran y Nakatsu estaban en frente de una estación de trenes, todos con pequeño equipaje como había indicado Shaoran el día anterior.

Nakatsu: _ahggg!_ Bostezo. _A qué hora llega el tren?._

Sakura: _Dentro de unos minutos. Ya has preguntado eso 5 veces._

Dijo divertida y luego miro hacia el otro lado donde estaba Shaoran. Desde que se fue ayer solo ha dicho _''Vámonos''_ cuando se reunieron hoy. Estaba muy pensativo y de vez en cuando la miraba. Tenía una mirada muy intensa, ella no podía reconocer exactamente su forma de mirarla, a veces la miraba con anhelo o tristeza, otras veces con indiferencia y otras incluso molesto. La ponía bastante nerviosa y aun no tenía suficiente confianza para entablar una conversación y mucho menos preguntarle sobre su pasado.

Shaoran: _Ahí viene_. Y en uno segundos llegó. Era uno de los famosos trenes bala que alcanzaban altas velocidades en cortos periodos de tiempo.

Nakatsu y Sakura se montaron primero mientras Shaoran se tomo todo su tiempo.

Sakura: _Vamos Li, ya está por irse!_ Solo faltaban unos segundos para que se cerrara a puerta y Shaoran se había detenido en frente de la puerta.

Shaoran: _Lo sé_. Y la tomo de la mano para jalarla hacia afuera antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Nakatsu: _Oye que haces? Pero que demoooooo…_

El tren había salido con solo Nakatsu. Sakura miro como se iba el tren e incluso hizo el intento de perseguiros para detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

Sakura: _No! Esperen! Faltamos nosotros!_ Miro a Shaoran cuando se cansó de gritar y le dijo enfadada. _Por qué hiciste eso?!_

Shaoran la miro con ningún tipo de expresión y solo se dio vuelta para salir de la estación. Sakura al ver esto se enfureció y se puso delante de él para detenerlo.

Sakura: _Que no ves que te estoy hablando? …No te ensenaron de niño a ver a las personas a los ojos cuando te habla?!... Responde algo!...Ahh! Ya me canse de tu silencio! Si no me dices nada no iré contigo._

Y se sentó en uno de los bancos de espera. Shaoran se resigno y empezó a hablar.

Shaoran: _Sakura estas en peligro, lo de tu muerte no fue un accidente. Alguien trato de matarte y si esa persona se entera de que esta viva probablemente tratara de matarte de nuevo. Todos estos años ellos también estuvieron en peligro al tenerte tan cerca… Era necesario, no quiero involucrar a más nadie_. Soltó esto último dándole una mirada sincera.

Sakura: _Ha! No puedo creerlo... Tan mala era?_ Dijo con una risa seca. A Shaoran se le estrujo el corazón, no quiso hacerla sentir mal solo que entendiera la situación.

Shaoran: _No, no lo eres._

Iba a tocar su cabeza con su mamo mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo pero su conciencia lo detuvo. Ella ya no lo recuerda y el no podrá tener ningún derecho sobre ella hasta que lo recuerde. Sakura levanto la cabeza y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sakura: _Odio esto, no poder recordar._ Decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos. …_Es verdad lo que dijiste. Ni siquiera te recuerdo a ti…. Podrías por favor ayudarme a recordar?_ Dijo suplicante.

Shaoran: _Ese es el plan_. La miro con una media sonrisa, eso ella no se lo esperaba, a pesar de solo haber sido una media sonrisa eso le dio esperanza. No lo recordaba pero sentía que podía confiar en él. _Pero para eso tienes que venir conmigo a Japón._ Y le extendió la mano. S casi la toma pero un grito la detuvo.

Nakatsu: _Oye tu Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, Me la pagaras!_

Era Nakatsu quien venía corriendo a toda velocidad, era perseguido por unos guardias de la estación.

Shaoran: _Rayos, este tipo es verdaderamente persistente._ Tomo la mano de Sakura y la izo salir corriendo de la estación.

Nakatsu_: Oye a donde vaaaaaaaaaaaaann?! Esperaaaaaaaa!_

Oficiales_: Deténgase!_

Nakatsu: _Rayos. Y acelero más_

Sakura: _Es-espera!._ Decía mientras trataba de mantenerle el paso. En su carrera se iban tropezando con las demás personas.

Shaoran: _No podemos! Ese tonto tiene a varios oficiales detrás de el... Si nos atrapan con el tendremos problemas._

Pero en ese instante ya Nakatsu corría a la par con ellos. Ahora los tres iban corriendo juntos, tropezándose incontable mente con las personas que venían en dirección contraria. Minutos después habían podido salir de la estación y ocultarse dentro de una tienda de libros.

Nakatsu: _Oye pero que te pasa?!_

Shaoran: _Que te pasa a ti?!, traes a toda la estación persiguiéndote!_

Nakatsu_: Es tu culpa!_

__Sakura: _Dejen de gritarse, todos están mirando. Si siguen así también nos perseguirán aquí. O.O Oye pero como le hiciste para salir del tren?_

Nakatsu: _Freno de emergencia mi querida Jazmín!._ Dijo picándole un ojo.

Shaoran: _Su nombre el Sakura_. Dijo iritado. _Salgamos de aquí._

_Nakatsu: Espera! Me debes una explicación!_

Shaoran: _No te debo nada!. Es mejor que te quedes. Solo serás un estorbo!_

___Sakura: Él tiene razón, es mejor que no vayas._

Nakatsu:_ QUÉ? Los dejo solos por uno minutos y ya dejaste que te lavara el cerebro?_

Sakura: _No es eso!... Es peligroso que vayas_.

Nakatsu: _No me importa que tan peligro, no te dejare ir sola._

Sakura: _No!... alguien intento matarme hace años y puede que vuelva a intentarlo._

Nakatsu: _Que?_ Miro a Shaoran y al no verlo negar nada dijo: _entonces con más razón voy!_

Shaoran no pudo oponerse, la determinación en sus ojos era intensa. No podía culparlo, el hubiera hecho lo mismo… si sus instintos no le fallaban ese tipo estaba enamorado de Sakura. La idea de esos dos juntos le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía realmente la relación que tuvieron esos dos durante esos años pero tener alguien más dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Sakura no era mala idea.

Nakatsu: _Y a ver tu, mas te vale que empieces a hablar._

Shaoran: _Les diré todo en el camino pero ahora debemos irnos o perderemos el barco._

Nakatsu: _Qué?! O.O Ahora me mandaras en un barco?_ . Sostuvo una carcajada y respondió:

Shaoran:_ no, puedes ser de utilidad después de todo._

**Horas después en alta mar**

Ya era pasada las 2 de la mañana y Sakura aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Hace unas horas había dejado que Shaoran se fuera acostar. El se había pasado todo el día contándole sobre su vida y su pasado, Sakura no se cansaba de escucharlo hablar pero a las 12, él ya estaba exhausto. Le había contado sobre su familia, sus amigos, la familia de él, sobre su infancia, el accidente e incluso sobre magia.

**Flash back**

Shaoran: _Eres una hechicera Sakura. Sé que suena descabellado pero lo eres, eres una de las mejoras que ha existido. También yo lo soy, mi familia es uno de los clanes mágicos más antiguos del mundo. Incluso Eriol lo es._

Nakatsu: _Jajajja ahora sí que te volviste loco. A ver enseñamos un poco de magia._

Shaoran_: No puedo._

N: _Ahhh si? No me digas! y a ver por qué?_

Shaoran: Después del accidente, me prohibieron utilizar la magia.

Sakura: _Qué? Porque?... Como puedo creerte algo así si no me lo demuestras?_

Shaoran: _No importa él porque... Solo deben saber que no puedo, y si lo hago nos encontraran._

Nakatsu: _Que? A caso tienen un sistema satelital en la espalda o algo? Jajkaja_

Shaoran: _No seas idiota_. -_- Dijo secamente. _Las personas que poseen poderes mágicos tienen auras diferentes es como si... Bueno como si pudieras sentir a los demás que también poseen poderes. Yo puedo reconocer la presencia de todos y cada uno de los magos que he conocido, desde cualquier parte del mundo, incluso puedo darte una estima de más o menos que tan lejos están. Es una habilidad que poseen solo los hechiceros de alto nivel mágico._

Nakutsu: _Así que si tienes un GPS es la cabeza._ Dijo ahora más serio.

Sakura: _Entonces porque no puedes usarla?_

Shaoran: _Porque cada vez que usas magia tu presencia lo deja notar. Si uso magia llamaré la atención y se darán cuenta de que ya no estoy donde se supone que debería de estar y mucho peor usando magia. Desde el accidente todos hemos estado bajo la mira del Ministerio de Magia. Incluso tu familia. Es también por esa razón que todos pensamos que estabas muerta, tu aura desapareció completamente… No sé como lo hiciste ni mucho menos como aun lo haces... Básicamente se puede disminuir el aura pero no totalmente como lo hace tú ahora mismo._

Sakura: _ya veo…_

Nakatsu: _Al parecer si eras muy importante Sakura._

Sakura: _Y como sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad?... Eso puede ser solo una escusa para cubrir tus mentiras_. Dijo algo tímido. Sakura ya no era tan incrédula y despistada como antes, sus dudas le dolían.

Shaoran: _Dame tu mano._ Dijo poniendo la suya enfrente. Pero Sakura estaba dudando nuevamente.

Nakatsu: _QUE? No Sakura._

Shaoran: _Vamos, solo te pido que sostengas mi mano durante unos minutos_. Pero ella aun dudaba. _Por favor…confía en mí._ Dijo con una mirada suplicante. Sakura tomo su mano lentamente. Ahora _cierra los ojos y respira profundo_. Sakura estaba a punto de protestar pero él hablo primero algo divertido. _No te preocupes que no muerdo. Nakatsu estará aquí de todas formas. _Dijo esto último viendo que aun dudaba_. Bien ahora debes concentrarte, trata depresivir todo lo que está a tu alrededor. El sonido del mar, las olas, el olor a sal, las gaviotas, el resplandor del sol, los marineros hablando. _Shaoran le hablo de forma calmada permitiéndole a ella que se relajara. _Puedes percibirlo?_ Sakura se había quedado callada.

Nakatsu: _Ha! ves que no funciona._ Pero La respuesta de Sakura lo calló.

Sakura: _si! Si puedo!_ Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Shaoran: _Bien! Ahora quiero que te con entres solo en la presencia de las personas. Trata de leer algún tipo de aura en ellos._ Un minuto después respondió.

Sakura: _No puedo… no siento nada mas…Solo… puedo ver... No sé... Es una especie de color verde que emana de tu cuerpo... Yo…_ Y abrió los ojos, cuando lo abrió quedo sin habla al ver la tierna sonrisa de Shaoran.

Shaoran: _A eso me refería._ No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo sonreír así. _Si sigues así recuperaras tu memoria muy pronto._

**Fin de flash back**

Nakatsu: No te creo Li.

Era Nakatsu hablando dormido, escucharlo la hizo sonreír. Estaba durmiendo en la cama de abajo y ella en la de arriba mientras Li se quedo en el mueble de enfrente. Li había conseguido que un barco pesquero los llevara hasta Japón ilegalmente, no sin antes darle una buena cantidad de dinero.

No podían tomar un avión debido a que no que querían ser detectados y porque Sakura no tenia papeles pero el hecho de que Shaoran tenía mucho dinero hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Sakura se levanto para tratar de ver a Shaoran pero al parecer ella no era la única que no podía dormir porque él no estaba. Sakura salió a buscarlo instintivamente. Lo busco en el baño del camarote y en los alrededores pero no lo vio, no fue hasta que llego a la cubierta que pudo encontrarlo. Estaba en la popa mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia la Luna y las estrellas. Era Luna llena y la noche estaba iluminada. Tenía una expresión triste, melancólica. Desde que lo conoció hace un par de días siempre lo ha visto así, fue solo ayer que lo pudo ver sonreír.

Shaoran: _Sakura._

Dijo aun mirando hacia el horizonte. Sakura se sorprendió un poco no sabía que él había notado su presencia. Se paró a su lado y dijo:  
Sakura: _Dime?_

Shaoran la miro y pestaño dos veces, se le había salido su nombre inconscientemente, el en realidad no la había notado. Rasque un poco su garganta y dijo

Shaoran: _Que haces despierta? Llegaremos en unas horas necesitas descansar._

Sakura: _Jeje tu también Li, y aun así estas aquí._

Shaoran: _Li ha?, solías llamarme por mi nombre._ Dijo volviendo a mirar al horizonte.

Sakura: _Ahh si?_ Éramos muy cercanos tu y yo verdad?.

Shaoran volteo a verla y se quedo mirándola por unos segundos sin responder. Shaoran le había contado sobre su infancia, familia y la magia pero había decidió que no le contaría sobre ellos, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda y mucho menos obligada a responderle. Solo decidió decirle que desde las cartas Clow se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

La miraba a los ojos como si estuviera buscando alguna pista de su Sakura. Se resigno y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura: _Jejejeje me gustaría ver como eras de niño._ Dijo inocentemente.

A pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo seguía siendo la Sakura de siempre, lo había confirmado durante ese par de días que había durado con ella. Los mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa, la misma inocencia y chispa. Era Sakura, pero sin ningún recuerdo.

Sakura: _Mmmm ya se!, que tal si te llamo por tu nombre cuando te recuerde?_ Shaoran volteo a verla nuevamente un poco intrigado. _Jejeje, así cuando recuerde tú serás el primero en saberlo, será nuestro pequeño recuerdo, si?_

Le dijo extendiéndole la mano. En ese momento una ligera brisa les hizo mover sus cabellos ligeramente. Shaoran tomo su mano y la estrecho delicadamente y respondió un corto _''Si''_. Después de soltar su mano. Sakura hizo una reverencia y dijo:

Sakura: _Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí_. Dijo rápidamente tropezando las palabras.

Shaoran: _Ehh? No, no, no. Eso no es necesario...Ahh podrías ya enderezarte!._ Soltó un poco desesperado al ver que ella permanecía en la misma posición.

Sakura: _Bueno es que... Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte._

__Shaoran: _No!_ Soltó con un tono alto que hizo que Sakura saltara un poco de la sorpresa. Shaoran se rasco la cabeza en signo de frustración, tan poco quería asustarla. _Lo siento... Yo... Escucha Sakura es por mí que estas así. Fue mi culpa por no poder protegerte... Ayudarte ahora es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_... Sakura iba a decir algo pero él la detuvo. _No...no es necesario que digas nada mas… mejor …mejor vete a dormir._

Sakura: _Pero no fue tu culpa, eso no..._

Shaoran: _Sakura… por favor, tú eres la última persona de quien quiero escuchar eso... Solo... Solo vete._ Sakura le sostuvo mirada pero despues desistió, ella no era muy buena en el juego de miradas.

Shaoran: _Demonios!, tenias que dañar el momento verdad Li?_


End file.
